The Exchange Student
by WhereStarsComeFrom
Summary: Just when Artemis thought he could get some real work done over spring break, his mother has agreed to host an exchange student... another teenager... and a girl of all things! But will it really be so bad? Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl books.


Artemis Fowl was not pleased.

His mother had applied to host an exchange student from America in Fowl Mansion. Imagine! Not only did Artemis have to work around the inconvenience of having his mother up and about and attending school, but now another nosy, stupid teenager to have trooping around the place. Even Juliet was becoming a nuisance.

Sighing, he scanned the screen of his computer in the study, looking at international news. The exchange student was coming today, the first day of spring break. Of all days! Just when Artemis thought he could finally get some work done, another obstacle sprang up.

To his further annoyance, his mother had insisted that Butler pick up the student from the airport. Things were becoming unmanageable. At least he had surveillance to every room in the house, among other things.

Footsteps in the hall. It was his mother. Artemis rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. "Arty," a voice came through the door. "Butler has pulled up in the drive. Do come out for a while, you've been computing since 4:30 this morning,"

"In a moment, mother,"

Artemis did not like being ordered around by his mother or anyone else for that matter. He stood up, running his pale fingers through his hair. He walked over the floor-to-ceiling windows and peered through the heavy curtains onto the lawn. Had it really been only two years ago that LEP had been stationed on that same lawn? Artemis smiled at the memory- his own cunning, to be more exact. He still kept in touch with Captain Holly Short.

More footsteps. Artemis rushed to the tall doors and opened the oiled hinges without a sound. He waited before proceeding to the entrance hall where he heard Mother, Butler, Juliet- and the student, talking. Parts of the conversation:

Mother: "We really are very pleased to have the opportunity to be your host,"

Student (from what Artemis could make out, it was a girl): "Thank you Mrs. Fowl, it's a real pleasure to be here,"

Mother: "Juliet will take your bags,"

Student: "It's okay, really. I'll manage,"

Artemis could almost picture Juliet's face of relief. Suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to be _there_, not eavesdropping in the hall. He composed himself, then made his way down the grand staircase to the entrance hall.

The exchange student was a couple inches shorter than he was, but displayed herself very professionally. Her face was fair, but not nearly as pale as his own, and had clear, blue eyes. She had brunette hair was cut short and wore what looked like a private-school uniform. Any other boy his age would have thought her quite pretty, but Artemis had no time for such things. After all, he was a criminal, genius, and juvenile prodigy.

"Hello-?" he said, asking for her name.

"Vanessa. Hello, and you must be?"

"Artemis,"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Artemis,"

"You too," he quickly added, "Vanessa,"

She smiled at him. Artemis didn't know what to do; after all, he didn't exactly want her here. He decided to look away. "Artemis," his mother started, "Could you show Vanessa around for a while?"

"I was somewhat busy at the moment, mother,"

"Come on,"

Artemis looked superciliously at her as if to say, _You may think you're in charge, but you have no idea…_

"Very well, a quick look around," he turned to Vanessa, "Follow me,"

Artemis led her down the hall. Perhaps if he ran into Butler, he could shake her off for a little while… he had no such luck.

"This is the dining room," he said briefly without embellishment or bothering to stop. Vanessa, however, slowed down and looked around the room. Artemis stopped a few feet in front of her. When she'd had a good look, they would move on, talking little. They proceeded in this manner until Artemis had shown her all the rooms necessary. He led her upstairs to her room, which was right next to his study. _Brilliant! Just perfect,_ Artemis thought sarcastically. It was going to be a long couple of weeks, he could tell already.

It turned out, he was right. Vanessa was not only curious, but smart and quick-witted, too. She always asked him questions and smiled at him like she knew so much more. Whenever she did this, Artemis frowned; for in his house, no looked at him like that and got away with it. No one.

One morning, Artemis was in his study on the computer, as usual. He was currently attempting to see if LEP was connected to the Internet at all. Artemis kept himself amused during the endless searches by rewriting the computer hardware if it was not capable of performing a certain function. Just as he was calculating the possible combinations of a password fourteen units long with seven numbers, four letters, and three symbols, the door opening interrupted him. He looked up from where he was and felt agitation rise up in him.

It was Vanessa.

"You've no right to be here," Artemis said coolly.

"I've every right to be here," she replied.

"Is that so?" Artemis stood up.

"Tell me Artemis, is it illegal to stop criminal activity in your country?"

"Of course not,"

"Then I've every right to be here,"

"Are you calling me a criminal?"

"I'd be a fool not to,"

Artemis had to smile. She was such a nosy girl. Still, better to act naïve until he knew she wasn't bluffing. "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh Artemis, don't pretend to be so oblivious. You know perfectly well where your surveillance devices are,"

Artemis froze. Of course, the cameras… in every room of Fowl Mansion. Every room. Vanessa's room. "Yes," she whispered. "You probably have some wonderful footage, eh?"

"I forgot," he stammered lamely. Hadn't he vowed always to have something to say after Holly Short once caught him off guard?

Vanessa nodded. "Want me to turn it off?" she asked.

"I can do it myself," he snapped, and with that he shut down the surveillance systems.

"You know" Vanessa said, "I won't snitch on you if…"

_Here it comes_ thought Artemis wearily.

"You give me a tour, of the garden that is,"

"Of the garden? But you could go out there anytime…"

"So? Perhaps I would like a tour,"

"If you really want to, I suppose,"

Vanessa smiled and walked out of the study. She stopped in the doorway and commented, "We should go soon, and it's starting to get dark out,"

"I suppose. Would you want to go in a couple minutes?"

"I'll be ready," and she left without further ado. Artemis stood blankly for a moment and then turned the computer to sleep. Vanessa had gone to her room, so he strolled down to the entrance hall to wait for her. His mother walked past and, seeing his coat, asked, "Are you planning on going out?"

"Vanessa requested a tour of the gardens,"

"Are you taking her?"

"Yes,"

His mother smiled her motherly smile that Artemis hated so much. "You look pleased, mother," he commented.

"It's just so nice to see you socializing with people your own age,"

"I am not socializing, mother,"

"It's only natural," She turned her back and sauntered away. Artemis almost felt like doing something behind her back, but he was far beyond getting pleasure out of making a rude hand gesture or whispering a retort.

Vanessa appeared at the top of the stairs and rushed down to where he was standing. "Are there many gardens?"

"I think so, I don't really go out there much,"

"Then we're off into uncharted territory," she announced grandly.

"Don't be ridiculous; we'll be close to the mansion the whole time,"

"Ah well, use your imagination,"

Artemis and Vanessa walked around the gardens at a leisurely pace, for they were in no hurry. They strayed to the path on the rocky hill and paused to look down the slope. Neither of them talked much. Past the rocky hills lay softer, grassy ones sprinkled with flowers. Their foliage reflected the setting sun's light. There they stood, at the top of one of the hills, looking over the untamed gardens of wildflowers and flowering weeds. "You know," Vanessa said. "I think I like these tangled gardens better than the pruned ones by the mansion,"

"Yes," Artemis mumbled. Something didn't feel right, being out here at night with the moon staring to come out and the flowers blowing in the gentle breeze. Then it hit him. Vanessa had tricked him- no, blackmailed him, into coming out here, to go on this walk. He felt very much not in control of the situation- and perhaps Fowl Mansion only looked far away. During his train of thought, Vanessa had now moved to the very edge of the hill. She peered down it and took a step forward… she let out a cry of surprise as the ground slipped from under her. She grabbed onto Artemis's sleeve, bringing him tumbling down the hill as well. They rolled down the hill with Artemis swearing and Vanessa shrieking the whole time. When they reached the bottom, both of them were dirty and disheveled. "Are you alright?" Artemis asked.

Vanessa giggled. "Yes, what about yourself?"

"Good enough,"

He helped her up. They started back to Fowl Mansion, this time talking casually with one another. When they reached the entrance hall and stumbled through the door, no one was there to ask why they were so filthy. "Well thank you for the tour," Vanessa said cheerfully.

"You didn't want a tour,"

"Right on the mark; I wanted some company,"

"You could have asked, you know,"

"Based on your behavior, you aren't a naturally social person. You need a motive or a scenario,"

"So I'm a science experiment?" he asked smiling.

She cuffed him lightly on the head. "Possibly," Vanessa then skipped up the stairs to her room, leaving Artemis in the hall.

Perhaps she wasn't so bad.

Perhaps spring break wasn't going to be so dull after all.


End file.
